A Better Life?
by hikarikitsune27
Summary: To the adults I was the freak at the orphanage. I always thought that I would never get adopted, but that changed when a family called the Fazbears adopts me. Will they show me that there are people who care or will my 'PAST' drive them away? Humanized AU! Rated M just in case. five nights at corpse party gave me permission to make my own version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikarikit here with a new story it's a FnaF Story with my OC let me know what you think. It'll be mostly the same as Five Night's at Corse Party Story a New Life. I was given permission to make my own version. If you're familiar with it it'll be mostly the same until a certain accident happens. Also due to a 'request' I made with my little sister-**

 **Kagekit: more like a bet you lost *snickers***

 **Hikarikit: *sighs* everyone meet Kage hes my dark/hollow side. anyways as I was saying due to a bet I'm adding MLP characters to the story as well but they wont appear yet.**

 **Kage: *pouts* why not I want to see them now.**

 **Hikari: *punches Kage out of the room* lets just get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FnaF only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Story Start**

"Shigure! You need to wake up now it's very important." Mrs. Cheerilee says from the door before I hear her walking away. I groggily get up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. _'I wonder what's so important for Mrs. Cheerilee?'_ I thought before looking at the clock. 5:45 a.m. _'Oh come on!'_ I mentally cry as it's too early to get up.

I went down stairs where I saw Mrs. Cheerilee, she is a tall, beautiful woman who was wearing red rimmed glasses, has black hair that reaches her waist with pink and white streaks and has emerald green eyes. She's the 'Mother' or 'Boss' around here, so to speak. This place is actually an orphanage the only one in town really. It's a three-story building, but even though it's big, it's always jammed tight with the new kids or ones that are too old for anyone to want anymore. Like me. No one wants a 15-year old freak like me with my snow white hair that reaches my waist, as some of the kids here like my hair long, or doesn't have the 'cute' quality that everyone's looking for, or it could be my golden slitted eyes as some people get freak out by them, or its maybe that fact is that I scream at night but they all say I have panic-induced hallucinations, I wish it was that but it's not unfortunately. But long story short I've given up on being adopted.

' _I wonder if I'm getting kicked out.'_ I thought before I heard Mrs. Cheerilee speak.

"Shigure," she says excitedly, "someone called in that wants to adopt you!" I was silent for a long time looking at her in shock. _'This has to be a joke right? No she's actually serious! Who in their right mind would adopt me?!'_

"Get your stuff, we're heading outside of town." said Mrs. Cheerilee as she grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me to my room, before saying that she was going to get my files to give to the family. Which I don't see why though, I was found in this orphanage since I was 8-years old so there shouldn't be anything useful on where I was from since I don't remember myself. Medical records maybe, no I'm not allergic to anything, and I've never gotten sick which was a good thing since when Mrs. Cheerilee gets sick I had to take care of the kids, which I didn't mind. After I packed I looked around my room one last time. It was a simple room 8 feet wide in all directions, has a bed, a toilet, and a mirror. The walls are different than any other room in this place: the walls are painted black and one wall having a big white moon and they all had stars, I was always fascinated by the moon ever since I could remember and the kids always use my room when they want to camp every time it rains outside. I turn to my bed and put on my steel-toed boots that Mrs. Cheerilee got for me a couple months ago and place my necklaces that had when I arrived here, they were a simple long red and blue jewel that are tied on separate thick cords. Then I walked towards the door and I took a deep breath.

"Here we go," I muttered as I opened my door. Immediately, kids whose age rank from 3 to 12 in their pajamas swarm around me, hugging me and saying that they'll miss me. And I will miss them, I'm the oldest here and I took care of every single one of them, I gave the new kids a big warm welcome, I helped resolve fights, and I even hug them when they felt unloved, unwanted, or had nightmares. So we're like a big family, with me as what some of the little girls say their 'Big Brother, Best Friend Forever', or as some of the boys say their 'Awesome and Cool Big Brother'.

"I'll miss you guys while I'm gone! But don't worry I'll probably be back in a week or two," I say.

But one of the girls name Angel says, "But you might finally get adopted and have a real family!" I couldn't help but feel proud at her, she came a long way from being the shyest girl to everyone's best friend.

"You guys are and will always be my family. Even if I get adopted, I'll visit whenever I can." I tell them before giving each one of them a big hug, before we took one last group picture as they said goodbye, and waved one last time when I went outside and got into Mrs. Cheerilee's car.

 **Time Skip**

The drive was silent as I saw the buildings turn to trees, and the tightly packed apartments turned to smaller, further between houses. Until I decided to ask Mrs. Cheerilee a question that's been on my mind.

"So who are they?" I ask.

"Who?" Mrs. Cheerilee answered back nonchalantly.

"Uh…The people who are adopting me." I deadpanned.

"Oh…Oh! Well I believe he introduced himself as Freddy Fazbear. You are going to live with him and his brothers and sisters. I think he said something about having a twin brother as well, but I as too excited to listen very well." She said as she grinned sheepishly for such a simple question.

I chuckled as I shook my head even though Mrs. Cheerilee has black hair I can't help but think that she is blonde most of the time.

"Then do you know where to go?"

"He told me the address and I wrote it down, so don't worry. Oh and Shigure,"

"Yes Mrs. Cheerilee?"

"Can you please try and get to know the people and let them help you, please?"

"…"

"Shigure?"

"…okay."

"Thank you. You don't know just how mature and handsome you've gotten since I first saw you at the orphanage, do you?"

Is she trying to flirt with me? No she's just being Cheerilee, just being kind and nice. I was brought out of my thoughts as the car stops in front of a 2-story house that's painted green. _'Well, at least its big.'_

"I'll miss you, Shigure," says Mrs. Cheerilee. I couldn't help but smile back as I gave her a hug

"I'll miss you too," I whispered before getting out of the car. Mrs. Cheerilee gives me a teary smile before she waves at me and pulls out of the driveway, leaving me alone. In the silence I can faintly hear music. I take a deep breath and walk into the yard and up to the front door. It took several minutes and a lot of nerve but I knock.

' _Oh crap this is bad I should just go back to the orphanage I don't think I'm ready for this.'_ I thought but the music stops. I hear someone coming to the door. I feel nervous and it stays there instead of leaving.

"Hello?" a deep voice call out. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. My face flushes and I look down. _'C'mon say something.'_ I thought to myself before the voice calls out again.

"Who is it?" I start to breathe in and out to calm myself down, until I finally answer.

"Is this the Fazbears house?" I ask quietly, hoping that they didn't hear, but they did.

"Yes. Who is this?" I feel like slapping myself for asking such a stupid question. I answer shyly.

"I-its S-Shigure…from the orphanage…you called, didn't you?" I hear people gasp excitedly on the other side of the door. I hear the door unlock, then it swings open. Standing there was a tall, broad-shouldered man in his early twenties, probably about 21 or older, he has dark brown hair and blue eyes. I notice that he's wearing brown pants, a brown shirt, and brown sneakers. I accidentally say what I'm thinking.

"Well, at least I know what your favorite color is, that's one mystery solved." I cover my mouth thinking I screwed up. The man stares for a second, then he grins and laughs. I hear people laughing inside too. The man, who I assume is Freddy, grabs me by the arm so suddenly I flinch. He then pulls me inside. The living room is big, with two couches and flat screen TV. There's a fireplace at the far end, which is good, since its winter. Standing at the end of the room is a group of teenagers that are grinning at me. Except for one who looked annoyed to be here.

"These are my younger siblings. Bonnie, Chica and the one brooding is Foxy. My brother Goldie should be-" I interrupted him.

"What kind of name is Goldie? Is his favorite color gold or something?"

"Got in one my boy. That's his nickname. He and I are basically have the same name. We're identical, but he has golden colored hair, so we call him Goldie." I nod, and he continues.

"He's probably in his room. Guys, make him feel at home while I go get Goldie, alright?" They all nod vigorously, and he runs upstairs. There's silence for a little while, until the only boy, the one with purple hair and red eyes grins and hold out his hand.

"I'm Bonnie," he introduces himself, then points at a blonde girl with blue eyes, "That's Chica," she waves before she widens her eyes.

"Crap! The food!" she exclaims, then runs to what I assume is the kitchen. Bonnie then points to a girl with blood red hair and yellow eyes who was brooding, "And Queen brooder herself Foxy."

"Fuck you Bon-Bon." says the girl grinning as Bonnie blushes a bit and I laugh quietly, they both heard my laugh and look at me, I see them and I look away feeling nervous. Then we hear a crash from upstairs, and Freddy yelling.

"JESUS CHRIST, WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" and then a voice a little deeper than his yells back.

"WE'RE NOT BRINGING IN SOMEONE THAT'S NOT FAMILY! YOU **KNOW** HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT!"

"HE **WILL** BE FAMILY! DO YOU THINK ANYONE ELSE WILL WANTS HIM?!" I looked to the ground as the words sting me. Foxy looks at me and sighs.

"Stay here," then she and Bonnie run upstairs. Having no choice, I walked into the kitchen. I saw Chica pulling a pan of meatloaf out of the stove. She looks at me and smiles.

"Don't worry about Goldie, he just needs to get used to you. He's a great guy, when you get to know him," she says cheerfully as I nodded. We're both quite for a while until I had an idea,

"You know, we could bake a cake for after supper. If that's fine?" I asked as she grins and nods.

"Great idea. Come on this will be fun." I grinned, before a felt sadness and my smile drops.

' _Don't get comfortable Shigure, just wait until they learn about you then they will leave you,_ _ **Just like everyone else.**_ _'_ I thought to myself sadly

"Are you okay?" Chica asks as she saw my smile drop. Pushing the thought away, I nod as I help her get the ingredients.

"Alright everyone supper time!" Chica calls as I hear the trampling of feet down the stairs. _'Oh crap'_ I thought as Chica pulls me a few steps back.

"Get ready for a stampede," she whispers. Right after she said those words everyone piles in and sits down. Freddy looks at me and smiles. I notice that he has a black eye.

"A-are you okay?" I ask quietly. He looks startled. _'It's because of_ _ **me.**_ _He's hurt because of_ _ **me**_ _._ _ **NOT EVEN AN HOUR HERE AND I MESSED UP ALREADY. WHY CANT I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!'**_ Freddy just smiles.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he says. I notice that there are two empty seats on the table.

"Where's Goldie?" I ask. Freddy's grin drops for a second, then show back up.

"He decided to eat…later, go ahead and take a seat." he replies as I force a smile and sit on the far end away from everyone else. I saw Bonnie and Freddy frown at me, and Foxy looks away annoyed. I look down as if I disappointed them. I feel a hand touch my shoulder, and I flinch. I looked up to see Chica with a hurt look on her face, I couldn't help but look away from her.

"I've already enrolled you in school. You'll start Monday," Freddy says to break the silence. I gave a nod as he continues.

"The middle and high schools are in the same building, so Foxy is going to be the one to show you around on your first day." as he looks at Foxy with a look that says 'You're going to do it' Foxy just gives a sigh and nods. I was about to nod but I start to feel panic building up in my chest as I see people cover them with knives, torches, and sticks. _'Shit not now!'_ I thought as I start to fidget nervously which catches their attention.

"You alright?" asks Bonnie in concern. I nod quickly as I get out of my seat. Now they **all** look concern, except for Foxy as she just raises an eyebrow. I try to walk to the doorway, but Freddy grabs my hand. I try to pull away but he tightens his grip, gently.

"Let go please," I whisper pleadingly, but he tightens his hand a little more.

"If somethings wrong, you can tell me. And I **know** somethings wrong with you, please tell me." he says quietly. I feel fear run through me as I hear voices in my head calling me a demon, freak, murderer, and monster. I try to yank my hand away, but he still won't let go. Finally, I explode.

" **LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO!"** I scream. He pulls back in surprise, and I run into the living room and upstairs. I run into the bathroom and close the door. I turn to the sink as splash water on my face. I start breathing slowly to calm myself. Then I hear banging on the door as I hear Freddy's voice,

"Are you okay Shigure? I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean it, I just-" I interrupted him.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I yelled." as I opened the door. We were silent for a while until—

"You want me to show you your room?" he asks. I nod and follow him to a door at the end of the hallway. Freddy opens the door, revealing a room that looks the same as my room at the orphanage except it doesn't have a bathroom, same size with the moon on one of the walls with stars on the others, but this one has many different color space clouds or nebulas, all in all it looks really cool.

"WHOA!" I say happily. Freddy grins.

"Chica painted it. She got the idea from Mrs. Cheerilee as she said that you like to watch the moon and the stars at night," he says. He then looks at the clock.

"Crap, it's past nine, you'd better go to sleep," he said as I nodded. I looked to the bed and saw a big T-shirt and some baggy pants. Pajamas, I guess.

"Goodnight," I say as Freddy leaves. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Goodnight." he replies as he leaves closing the door behind him. I yawn and change into the pajamas but I keep my long sleeve shirt, then climbed into bed. As I turned off the lamp, I heard Freddy talking to what sounds like Goldie. I got out of bed and press my ear towards the door and listened.

"I can't believe you're doing this after what happened!" Goldie hisses.

"What happened has **nothing** to do with Shigure! He was the same age as **'her'** and that happened years ago so don't blame him for what happened! He'd stayed in the system until he's eighteen and by then, he'll lose any hope that people care about him! But we do!" Freddy says harshly.

" **You** care about him. I couldn't care less about him!" I felt a stab in my heart. _'Why would they care?'_ I ask myself. I'm nothing to them so why?

"How could you say that?! If you dare tell him that nobody cares about him, I will kill you." I tune the rest of the argument out and clench my eyes shut. For the first time in years, tears start to roll down my face.

 **Later that Night**

I got up sweating as I was having a nightmare again, it's mostly the same nightmare every night but some are worse than others, getting out of my thoughts I looked at the clock and it read '3:30 AM' I gave a sigh before getting up to take a shower as I smelled bad due to the sweat. I grabbed my clothes from my bag and left my room to the bathroom.

 **Foxy POV**

I heard the sound of water running in the bathroom which woked me up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was really early for someone to take a shower. I was thinking on who could be up this early and couldn't find an answer so with a grunt I got up to see who it was. I left my room and saw that the kid we are adopting, Shigure, room was open which made me think that he was the one taking a shower. Before I could think anymore I heard the bathroom door open which made me run to my door and peek out. I saw Shigure coming out of the bathroom but what I saw shocked me to the core.

He wasn't wearing his long-sleeve shirt or any shirt at all but I saw many scars that shouldn't be on a teenager. There were so many scars as if he had been stabbed or beaten and they look old which horrified me more seeing that he was being abused since he was a kid. But what standed out was a large scar right on his chest right where the heart is. I remember reading the files that the matron at the orphanage gave to Freddy, and I got curious, and read them when he wasn't there. He was founded at the orphanage since he was eight with no memory of his past or where he was from.

It also said that when he started living there he was terrified of everyone and wouldn't let anyone even come close to him. And when they did he would scream in horror before running away not being found until like hours later. Another thing was that he would scream in the middle of the night saying not to kill him and that he wasn't a monster.

I started to feel bad about this since Shigure hasn't done anything bad to us and is scared even though he doesn't show it. I saw him go to his room and the door didn't fully close which I quietly walked up to and took a peek. I saw many other scars on his back but there were four different symbols that I was able to make out, one had the Kanji for 'Demon' while the others were 'Murderer', 'Freak', and 'Killer'. Having seen enough I walk back to my room, closed my door, before I started to cry on how bad Shigure's life must have been. As I was going to sleep I made a promise that I will protect Shigure and be there for him.

 **Next Morning Shigure POV**

I woke up seeing that I wasn't in the orphanage and that it wasn't a dream that I was really adopted. I gave a small sigh before getting ready for the day. I went to my bag and grabbed a black long-sleeve shirt with grey tribal designs on the left side and black cargo pants. I put on my steel-toe boots and my necklaces before going into the living room.

When I got there I saw Foxy in the living room reading a magazine. Not wanting to disturb her I was going to the kitchen but she looked up and strangely gave me a smile.

"Good morning Shigure, how did you sleep?" she asks me.

"Uhm, I slept alright thanks for asking." I reply

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"I-I don't know, where is everyone else?"

"Freddy left early to work, Bonnie and Chica went to their friends' house, and Goldie left about five minutes ago so it's just you and me." She says shrugging her shoulders. I nodded before sitting on the other side of the couch in front of her. I saw her giving a small sigh before she gets up and walks towards me. I start feeling afraid thinking that she might hit me but she wraps her arms around me which makes me flinch.

"Don't worry you don't have to be afraid of being in a new house. Okay?" she whispers as she lets go of me. I nodded a bit before she grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen and we start making breakfast.

"So what do you like?" she asks me as we are eating some bacon and eggs with toast.

"I like the kids as the orphanage, Mrs. Cheerilee, drawing, music, reading, watching the moon and the stars at night." I reply as I start eating.

"So music huh you like paying instruments?" I nod at her question, "So what instrument do you like to play? I play Bass."

"Well I don't play a lot of instruments really. I only learned how to play the ocarina, the piano, and a leaf." She looks confused at what I said last.

"Wait a leaf? How can you play a leaf?" I gain a smirk at that.

"I'll show you." was all I said before going to the window and taking out a leaf from the tree. I sat back down before bringing the leaf to my mouth and I started playing.

 **Play Oracion –Leaf Whistle Version- Pokemon**

As I was playing Foxy couldn't help but be in awe as she has never heard a beautiful and calming song like that before and was crying a bit. When I finished playing I saw Foxy crying and I got scared thinking I was going to get in trouble, but I calmed down when Foxy said,

"That was a beautiful song, how did you learn to do that?" she asks me.

"Well I learned it from the old Lady who used to run the orphanage before she passed away." I gave a sad look when I thought about her. "She was the first person to actually help me when I had nightmares. She was like a grandmother to me." As tears started leak from my eyes.

Foxy saw this and came over to me and gave me a hug in which I reluctantly returned. We stayed like that for a few minutes before spending the day with each other.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end.**

 **Let me know what you think. I'm planning on showing a nightmare that Shigure gets on the next chapter. Like a said before I was given permission by Five nights at corpse party to make my own version.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 2 of A Better Life.**

 **I was able to finish the other chapters on the other stories and i'm working on Dragonfire right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FnaF only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Last Time on A Better Life**

" _So music huh you like paying instruments?" I nod at her question, "So what instrument do you like to play? I play Bass."_

" _Well I don't play a lot of instruments really I only learned how to play the ocarina, the piano, and a leaf." She looks confused at what I said last._

" _Wait a leaf? How can you play a leaf?" I gain a smirk at that._

" _I'll show you." was all I said before going to the window and taking out a leaf from the tree. I sat back down before bringing the leaf to my mouth and I started playing._

 _ **Play Oracion –Leaf Whistle Version- Pokemon**_

 _As I was playing Foxy couldn't help but be in awe as she has never heard a beautiful and calming song like that before and was crying a bit. When I finished playing I saw Foxy crying and I got scared thinking I was going to get in trouble, but I calmed down when Foxy said,_

" _That was a beautiful song, how did you learn to do that?" she asks me._

" _Well I learned it from the old Lady who used to run the orphanage before she passed away." I gave a sad look when I thought about her. "She was the first person to actually help me when I had nightmares. She was like a grandmother to me." As tears started leak from my eyes._

 _Foxy saw this and came over to me and gave me a hug in which I reluctantly returned. We stayed like that for a few minutes before spending the day with each other._

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

 **Later that Night**

 _ **Dream**_

 _I was running in the middle of the night and as I passed a window I saw that I was younger probably around 7-years old. I was confused about this until I heard people screaming and yelling about killing the demon. I don't know why but I felt fear and started running again. I hid in an alley behind a trash can waiting for the people to pass, but I heard someone yell,_

" _There's the demon!" and I felt someone grabbed me by the hair and yank me to the streets. I heard people cheering before they started to beat me up. I couldn't do anything as I was pinned._

" _NO LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT A DEMON! STOP! NO!", I scream next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and saw that someone drove a knife in it, I felt my arm being twisted that I couldn't help but scream , "AAAAAHHHH!", but I was silence as I felt a foot hit my jaw and I saw black._

 **Dream End**

As the dream was going on I was tossing and turning in my bed, I then yelled loudly which had gotten everyone's attention as they all rushed into my room. They were shocked and saw that I was tossing and turning, Chica was the first to run up to me.

"Shigure wake up! WAKE UP PLEASE!" she yells worriedly as seeing my face in fear and was shaking me to wake up.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT A DEMON! STOP! NO! AAAAAHHHH!" I yell and move vigorously almost knocking Chica off, but Freddy came up and held me down.

"SHIGURE WAKE UP, IT'S A NIGHTMARE! WAKE UP!" he says, as I woked up and look at them with fear evident in my eyes as I try I move away but Freddy has a strong grip on me.

"Shigure take a deep breath, come on breath in and out. In and out." says Chica as she starts breathing with me mimicking her and soon enough I was calm enough for Freddy to let me go.

"Shigure please tell us what's wrong." says Freddy worriedly.

"I-It was just a n-nightmare, I-I'm fine it won't happen again." I said as I went to the bathroom and drank some water.

"Okay if you're fine then get some rest, goodnight." says Freddy as everyone, but Chica, reluctantly leaves.

I came out of the bathroom and entered my room and I saw Chica standing there with a worried face.

"Uhm what are you still doing here Chica, I said I'm fine." I said, but I saw her walk towards my bed and sat there.

"I don't care if you say you're fine, I'm going to sleep with you and you're not going to change my mind." she says ending the argument before it started and waited for me to get on my bed. I blushed a bit before joining her. She grabs the covers and lifts them to cover us.

"Goodnight Shigure." she says as she wraps her arms around my waist and falls asleep.

"G-Goodnight." I said still not going to sleep as I feared the nightmare would come back and decided to look at the window were the moon was in its highest peak. I saw that it was in its crescent phase and couldn't help but think if this is a sign. I read on a book at the orphanage that a crescent moon means hopes and wishes and I wondered if they were being answered. Before I could think anymore I felt Chica get closer to me.

I gave a small smile, before I felt my eyes feeling heavy, I was scared that I was going to have the nightmare again, but I was dreaming about Chica and me baking the cake, and hanging out with Foxy, and slept with a smile on my face as I got closer to her.

What I didn't see was the door opening slightly, and saw Freddy looking at us with a small smile, before closing it.

"RISE AND SHINE, SHIGURE! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Bonnie yells. I flinch, then groan and cover my eyes as he turns on the light and laughs before gasping as he saw Chica next to me. Which gave me enough time to throw a pillow at his face. _'Why do I have to wake up early? Wait did he say something about school?'_ …Before I widen my eyes and jump up waking Chica up on the process.

"Fuck, school!" I run around the room getting ready. Chica and Bonnie pull an amazed stare as I get ready and brush my teeth in like 5 minutes, all while still keeping my long-sleeve. Freddy comes in and sees, he then turns to Bonnie.

"Why can't you get ready that quick?" he asks, Bonnie just shrugs. I see Goldie walking down the hallway.

"G-good m-morning." I call. He doesn't look at me or reply, just goes downstairs. Freddy sends him a glare at him, the turns back to me with a smile.

"Foxy's going to drive you guys to school today, okay? I have a double-shift at work today, so I won't be home until late. Chica will watch you." I nodded, then I follow Bonnie outside to the driveway. Foxy is already there in a crimson pickup truck. _'So everyone here has a color fetish?'_ I thought before we pile in. For a while there's only silence.

"How'd you sleep?" Foxy asks.

"Fine," I answered. _'Probably just worried that's all.'_

"Fine I'm sure screaming in the middle of the night, scaring us half to death, wasn't fine." says Bonnie as I looked towards the floor, not noticing Foxy slapping him in the back of the head.

"It was just a bad dream nothing too important okay." I asks wanting to change the subject.

"So how did you go back to sleep?" asks Foxy.

"Uhm Chica slept with me." I said before the truck came to a complete stop which made me and Bonnie hit our heads on the truck.

"WHAT!" yells Foxy which scares me and I moved closer to Bonnie.

"I-I meant that she was next to me sleeping." I said in fear which Foxy caught on before sighing.

"Sorry Shigure I just thought of something else, I'm sorry for screaming at you." she says as I just nodded not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Oww did you really had to stop the truck that hard Foxy." says Bonnie as he rubs his head. Foxy just looks ahead and starts driving again.

"By the way sorry about Goldie. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he's a good guy." says Foxy turning to me and keeps on staring for a while. I turn away, my face flushing. _'Why is she staring at me?'_

"I know this is a stupid question but is your hair naturally white or did you dye it?" she asks.

"Its natural and I never dyed my hair, I couldn't even if I wanted to as the kids at the orphanage love my hair and the girls wanted it longer so they can braid it." I gave a small smile at the memory at the times the kids did that. Foxy saw this and gave a smile of her own, before she stops the truck in front of a 4 story building. The school I presume.

"Welcome to Cawthon *High and Middle*," Bonnie announces as he reaches to open the door, when fear hits me again. _'What if they see my hair and my eyes? What if they tease me? What if-'_ I feel someone grab my hand gently. Foxy.

"You're going to be fine, okay? If someone gives you a problem, tell us. We'll deal with it," she says softly. The fear leaves as I nod. She's still holding my hand. I pull away and blush as I get out of the truck. We walk towards the school and when we get in its surprisingly quite.

"Bonnie's going to sign you in while I show you around," Foxy tells me and I follow her out a back door to a courtyard. Almost 400 people seem to be there. Foxy leads me a pretty girl with slightly pale skin and blue eyeliner on her face, she has moderate azure eyes. Her purple and blue hair were styled beautifully straight with curled ends like she had taken a long time to get it like that. She was dressed in a white dress that reached her knees and sandals that matched the blue streaks in her hair. Over the heart of the dress were three crystal-like markings.

I saw her looking at Foxy before looking at me and she gasps. I started to feel nervous thinking that she was going to make fun of my hair and eyes. But I heard her squeal, before engulfing me in a hug, which made me flinch.

"He is so cute Foxy." she says as she hugs me tighter, I start getting scared but luckily she loosens her grip when another voice calls to her.

"Let go of him Rarity, you're making him uncomfortable." said another voice and I saw a girl with tan skin. Her dark blue hair flowed straight down her back while the purple and red streaks added to her charm, she has violet eyes. She was dressed in a light blue button shirt and a dark purple skirt with a pink 6-pointed star, with smaller white stars around it, on the side while she wore black knee-high sneakers. She seemed to be reading a book before closing it and looked at me with a smile.

"Hello my name's Tara but my friends call me Twilight Sparkle, and the girl hugging you is Kim, but we call her Rarity." said the girl now known as Twilight. The girl known as Rarity lets go of me and gives me a small smile.

"Sorry about that darling but when I saw you I couldn't help myself, AND Twilight you have to feel his hair it's like silk, very soft." said Rarity as she and Twilight touched my hair which makes me blush before another girl, with slightly tan skin and rainbow colored hair that draped over her left shoulder and frizzed at the ends, appeared. She was dressed in a light blue jacket with yellow linings and under this a black shirt that has a cloud shooting a rainbow colored lightning bolt portrayed on the front, dark blue cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, black skater shoes, and over her neck were blue goggles.

"Hey Foxy! Are we having practice at your house today?" she asks. _'Practice? For what?'_ I wondered

"Don't I always?" Foxy answers. Then gestures to me. "This is Shigure. We're adopting him soon. Shigure, this is Ashley but we call her Rainbow Dash. If you need anything and I'm not around, just find her or my other friends though we are missing three more but we will meet up with them during a later date alright." I nodded as Rainbow grins at me, I notice her eyes are pink.

"Hey! So you're Foxy's new brother, huh? Nice to meet you!" she holds her hand for a fist bump. After a moment, I bump fists with her. Just when I my fist hits hers I feel something hit the side of my head, more correctly close to my eye.

"OW!" I fall to the ground I hear someone laugh before Rainbow turns towards them.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Is your life really so sad that you like to hit a kid on the head?!" she screams. I get up holding my head while calming myself down.

"I'm fine Rainbow." I tell her. Then I hear some guy screaming that when I look I see him on the floor with Foxy on top of him holding his arm on his back.

"SAY IT!" Foxy screams at him, when he says nothing, she starts twisting his arm and he screams in pain

"I'M SORRY!" the guy says before Foxy lets him go and comes up to me.

"You okay Shigure?" she asks in concern. I nodded

"Yea I'm fine, but can I ask you something?" I reply as she nods.

"Sure."

"Why are you nice to me? Two days ago you were annoyed to even look at me. So why?" before she could reply the bell rings, and everyone starts leaving the school which confused me, and I look towards Foxy for an explanation, but Twilight answers.

"Today was just orientation, which they gave during the whole Foxy twisting that guys arm thing, so we just come and leave for the day." she says as I nodded before following Foxy to her truck with Bonnie waiting for us.

We make it home and I just walk towards my room missing Chica calling out to me from the kitchen. When I open the door to my room I put my backpack on the floor, before going straight to the bathroom. I saw that I have a red mark on my face with a small cut, I sigh as I open the cabinet and saw a first aid kit, and took it out and placed a band-aid on the cut. I heard Chica calling me again, but this time from my room that when I exit the bathroom, and enter my room she gasps before running to me.

"Shigure are you okay what's with the bandage on your face?" she asks in worry.

"Well some guy threw something at my face and I fell." I tell her.

"What happened to the guy?" she asks.

"Foxy twisted his arm and made him say sorry." I reply as she nodded knowing that Foxy would do something like that.

"Hey I'm going to be practicing with Foxy and her friends. Could you fix supper for tonight?" she grins apologetically at me.

"Practice for what?" I ask

"We're in a band," Foxy says standing from the door with a small smile. "Chica is a backup singer and I play bass. My friends are in the band as well. So could you cook something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"Surprise us?"

"Okay, but you still haven't answered my question earlier and I need to know later okay."

"Alright, then." Then I hear the door knocking as Foxy leaves to open it. Chica turns to me.

"You'll find everything you need in the cabinets and the fridge, okay?" I nod. She smiles and leaves.

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen and start pulling out the kitchen items and the ingredients. After prepping the lasagna and placing it in the oven I faintly started hearing music downstairs in the basement. After an hour had passed I took out the lasagna and placed in on the stove before I hear a voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" I turn to see what's pretty much like Freddy, but with golden-blonde hair. And his eyes are a darker blue. I smile a bit despite the rude question.

"Chica and the others are practicing, so I'm cooking supper. Does lasagna sound good?" he just grunts and sits down at the table.

"If you don't like it, I can make you something else." He shakes his head no. I grab a plate and place a piece of lasagna on it before setting it in front of him.

"Thanks." He says as I smile a bit bigger. _'At least that's a good start.'_

"Your welcome. I'm going to get the others help yourself to seconds as there is a lot for everyone." He nods. When I reach downstairs, the music gets louder. I open the basement door and see Chica on mic singing with Twilight, Rarity playing piano, Rainbow playing guitar, a girl with pink 'poofy' hair playing drums, another girl with light pink hair that flows to her mid back and curves out at the ends playing the tambourine, and another girl with blonde hair wearing a cowboy hat also playing guitar, and Foxy was playing bass. _'Wow for there being too many people in a band they sound really good!'_ I wave at Foxy and she gets them to stop. She smiles at me.

"Supper ready?" I gasp playfully.

"Foxy! Can I not come downstairs and hear you girls play?" she looks at me blankly. _'Oh well at least I tried.'_ I sigh while smiling.

"Yeah it's ready." I ask before the girl with poofy hair rushes up towards me and smiles too widely

"Hi my names Diane but my friends call me Pinkie Pie because I like Pie and my favorite color is Pink! Would you like to be my friend? We can have a party-" she nearly screams but Foxy covers her mouth.

"Sorry about her, she's always like that, you'll get used to it" says Foxy as I nod. She then points to the other pink hair girl looking at me nervously, "This is Andrea but we call her Fluttershy."

"N-nice to meet you." she says in a whisper voice which makes the others sigh thinking that I didn't hear her but I answer her.

"It's nice to meet you too, uhm do I call you Fluttershy or Andrea?" I say which surprises the others.

"F-Fluttershy would be b-best." says Andrea as I nodded.

"How can you hear her?" asks Twilight.

"Well my hearing is really good which I'm thankful for due to the kids at the orphanage wanting to play hide and seek or when they get hurt when I'm far away from them." I reply as they nod before the girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a cowboy hat comes up to me and smiles.

"Howdy there partner, my names Jacklyn but everyone calls me Applejack." she says as she holds her hand out. I nodded as I shake her hand.

"So what did you make?" asks Chica.

"Lasagna." I reply as Pinkie squeals in joy and hugs me.

"I LOVE LASAGNA!" she screams before Foxy separates us and we all leave to the kitchen as Foxy leaves upstairs. I notice Goldie isn't there, and his plate is in the sink and I frown.

"Doesn't he ever eat with you guys?" I ask as Bonnie and Chica frown.

"Not really." They answer looking sad.

"Okay I'm going to my room for a bit help yourselves." I say as they all nod and I walk upstairs. I stop when I hear Foxy and Goldie talking. I slowly walk by the door and listen.

"I don't believe this! He's been so nice to all of us, and yet to want to get rid of him?!" Foxy asks incredulously.

"Yes! He's a freak!" yells Goldie as I feel the pain on my chest and the voices come back in my head.

"You IDIOT! He's been nothing but polite and nice to you!"

"I don't care!" I couldn't take it anymore as tears start to pour down my face. I accidentally sob and hear them freeze.

"Shigure?" I hear Foxy asks, she opens the door, and they both come out and see me. Goldie looks neutral, Foxy looks at me sadly. I look at Goldie and ask quietly,

"Why do you hate me?" he looks a little surprise, "I don't hate you…so what did I do wrong?" I continue as all the emotions I kept inside come out at once, "Do you think I asked to be hated? To be beaten? Abused? Do you? DO YOU?!" I screamed as fresh tears fall from me face which shocked them.

Foxy glares at him and before she could talk to me a turn around and run to my room. I slam the door and lock it. Then I curl up on my bed and cry quietly. _'Why does he hate me? Why does everyone hate me? I never asked for this?'_ I continue crying but someone knocks on the door.

"Hey, Shigure? It's Chica. Can I come in please?" still crying, I get up and unlock the door. As I walk to my bed she comes in and smiles sadly.

"Hey, are you okay?" I don't answer her which makes her worry.

"…Shigure?" I look up at her, and fresh tears pour down my face. She looks surprised.

"S-Shigure a-are-" I leap at her and hug her tightly, crying hard. Chica doesn't do anything at first, but quickly hugs me back. We stay like that for a while.

"W-why d-does he h-hate me? W-what did I do w-wrong?" I cry. She rubs my back

"Shh, it's okay. You didn't do anything, don't worry," she whispers soothingly in my ear. I bury my face into her chest and keep crying, after a while I start crying quietly until I'm just sniffling. I feel Chica kiss my head and I blush a bit. I let go of her and she does the same, reluctantly.

"Thanks Chica," I whisper. She smiles.

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm just 2 rooms over, and Foxy is right across from you. Okay?" she says as I nod. Then Bonnie comes in.

"Freddy's home!" we get up and walk downstairs. Freddy sees me and, though he looks exhausted, smiles widely at me. Foxy walks up to him and whispers something in his ear. Freddy looks at me and his eyes darken. He then walks up to me and grabs my shoulders roughly.

"Shigure, did Goldie say that about you?" his voice is dangerously calm. I felt fear and I stay silent, unable to answer. He shakes me, hard.

" **Did he say that?! Tell me! TELL ME!** " He almost yells. I stay frozen as I never heard Freddy yell like this. But he continues to yell at me.

" **ANSWER ME! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL ANSWER ME!** " I feel terrified but I nod. He growls before walking upstairs, we hear a door fly open, and Freddy yelling.

" **HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM?! I'LL KILL YOU!** " Something crashes which makes up run upstairs and we see Freddy punching Goldie again and again.

"Freddy, stop! Look at what you're doing!" Chica exclaims. Freddy doesn't even acknowledge her. He keeps on punching. Goldie tries to fight back, but Freddy knees him in the stomach and throws him to the floor, then keeps on punching.

"FREDDY STOP PLEASE!" I yell as I run up to him and try to pull him off. He lashes out and hits me in the cheek. I cry out and hit the floor, which unfortunately there was broken glass, and it cuts both my cheeks as I slide a bit. Everyone freezes and Freddy's eye fill with guilt and gets off of Goldie. He starts walking towards me but I crawl back in fear as I hold one of my now bloody cheeks with tears pouring down my face.

"Shigure…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" I just get up and run out of the house. I hear Freddy scream after me.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY" But I keep running. The only thing going through my head is _'Freddy hit me, he hit me. Why does this always happen to me?'_

I don't know how long I've been running, but from how sore I feel and the dried blood on my cheeks, it's probably been 2 hours or more. Eventually, I stop and take a breather as I lean on a tree to find out where I am. _'Okay let's see…the street sign over there says Pine Boulevard…and I think I remember passing that store on our way to school…I think?'_ I start getting scared as I don't know where I am. I shiver when I feel the wind on my face. _'Good thing I always wear a long-sleeve, but I wish I still had my jacket.'_ I thought before I decided to walk to the store hopefully someone is there to tell me where I am.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I call but no answer. I keep on walking until I'm up to the door. The sign says closed. "GODDANGIT!" I scream before I hear a car and feel headlights hit me. I turn to see a small dark purple car coming down the street. It slows down as it nears me, then stops. _'OH COME ON CAN'T I GET A BREAK HERE!'_ I scream in my head. The window rolls down and I see Twilight looking at me in worry.

"Shigure thank god I found you. Foxy told us that you ran out of the house after what happened when we left and we've been looking for you ever since." she says as she gets out of the car and hands me her jacket as she leads me to the passenger side, before going to the back of the car and taking out a first aid kit and treats my wounds.

She then drives back to the house. We were quite for a while until Twilight speaks, "You know Freddy didn't mean to hurt you right?" she asks as I shakingly nodded, "Don't hold it against him, he loves you ya know, from what Chica and Foxy told me. He loves you a lot."

I feel warm inside my stomach, _'They all really care about me? They actually love me?_ ' I thought.

"In fact, most of the time Bonnie and Chica refer to you as their little brother already. They all really care about you." I frown.

"Except for Goldie," I whisper as I lower myself into the seat, but she hears and smiles sadly as she places her hand on my head and strokes it.

"He'll come around. What happened three years ago just hit him the hardest." I stare at her questioningly.

"What happened?" I asked but she looks at me with a surprised expression.

"No one told you? Didn't THEY at least tell you?" I shake my head no. She looks sad before continuing,

"I'd tell you, but it's not really my place. And I doubt Chica and Foxy would appreciate me telling you before they do." I nodded.

"Just give Goldie some time," she says before she stops at Freddy's driveway. I smile at her and get out of the car before handling back her jacket which she shakes her head. "Go ahead and give it back to me tomorrow at school okay." and she drives off.

I turn to the house and take a deep breath, then I walk to the door. I knock but no one answers. I try the door and see that it's unlock, so I open it slowly and peek inside. I see Freddy laying on the couch, fast asleep with tear stains on his face. I started to feel guilty for what I did. I tried to walk up to him and wake him up, but the memories of him being mad and hitting me came, and I felt scared. So with a small sigh I walk towards my room. I passed Goldie's room and couldn't help but wonder if he was alright. I opened the door slightly and poke my head in.

I saw Goldie sleeping but with the small light in the room I saw that he has a bruised lip and a black eye. I couldn't help but feel guiltier for what happened to Goldie because of me. I went to my room and I was surprised to see Chica there with tear stains on her face just like Freddy's.

' _She must have waited for me?'_ I thought but it wasn't going to change my mind for what I was about to do. So quietly I grabbed my bag and put all my clothes in it, before going to the dresser and writing a letter, before leaving it next to Chica. It broke my heart for what I was doing but it was for the best if a family was going to kill each other because of me then I shouldn't be here. I quietly got close to Chica before kissing her forehead like she did to me before. I heard her groan before she turned, with her back facing me, and was snoring away.

I smiled a bit as tears started to fall before leaving the house and started walking into the night with the scattered stars to keep me company and the moon as my only light.

 **Next Morning 3** **rd** **POV**

Chica started to wake up and quickly looked around the room for Shigure, seeing that he wasn't there she gave a sad sigh, before looking at a letter that was next to her. Fearing for the worst she opened it and started to cry as there were tears stains on the paper.

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _First, I would like to say sorry for not waking you all up when I came back in the middle of the night. I saw Freddy in the living room with tear stains on his face and I wanted to wake him up, but I was scared not because of him, but of my 'nightmares'._

 _Secondly, I wanted to thank you all for being so nice and caring for me. What you all have done for me in these past days have been the best days of my life besides the orphanage._

 _Now I want to say something for each one of you._

 _Bonnie: Thank you for being an awesome brother and helping me when I asked and teaching me about Art I like that a lot. And also try to find a nice girl or guy if you roll that way and be happy with that person. :P_

 _Freddy: Thank you for trying to make me comfortable and being a parent when needed at times and a brother at others, but I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I have caused._

 _Goldie: I'm sorry…for whatever I did to make you hate me. To be honest I don't know why everyone does hate me, I would think it would be because of my hair or eyes but I don't know. I'm sorry for what happened last night and to show that I'm truly sorry I left a small jar of medicine from herbs, that I used for the kids at the orphanage for when they were either cut or bruised, on your counter just make sure you use it twice a day and the injuries should be gone in three days._

 _Chica: Thank you as well for being there for me to comfort me when I needed it. You were the closest thing I ever had to a mother besides Mrs. Cheerilee. I had a lot of fun when we baked a cake and you threw a piece of frosting at me and I did the same with the cake mix. It was the most fun I ever had in a long time, I couldn't even cook at the other houses I stayed at. I am sorry for what I did but it is best for everyone there._

 _Foxy: You were like the big sister I ever dreamed of, protective, tough, nice and many more. Thank you for teaching me a bit about Pirates, I never knew about the eye patch deal. Oh make sure you give Twilight her jacket back, I left it in the room. Speaking of which make sure you tell everyone at school that I'm sorry and that I will miss them as well._

 _Once again I would like to I am sorry for leaving but it is for the best if someone was going to kill another person who is related by blood for someone who isn't then I shouldn't even be there. Don't try to look for me by the time you read this letter, I'm already be gone from town. Finally, I would like to say that I love each and every single one of you, and thank you for being the family I could ever have even if it was for a short while._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Shigure_

Chica as this point was crying so loud that it woke everybody up and rush to her. When they got there they saw her on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Chica what's wrong?" asked Bonnie. Chica didn't say anything as she handed the letter to Bonnie who also started crying after finishing the letter.

"What's going on?" said Freddy this time.

"H-He's g-gone." Said Chica still crying.

"Who's gone?"

"Shigure! He's gone! He left!" yelled Chica as she cried harder which shock everyone there that Shigure left.

"WHAT?! No he can't be gone Chica. He has to come back he has to." Said Foxy getting tears in her eyes.

"No he left town he's never coming back."

"Then let's look for him," said Goldie getting their attention, "He said that by the time we read the letter he should be out of town but he couldn't have gotten that far walking. We can use the cars to find him quickly."

"Yeah and I can get my friends, to help look for Shigure, as they like him as well." Said Foxy as everyone nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go find our little brother." Said Bonnie as they all left to the cars looking for Shigure.

 **With Foxy**

Foxy was driving down the street towards Twilight's house as her friends were practicing there. When she got there she got out of the car and quickly knocked on the door. The door opened to show a beautiful pale-skin woman in her late-twenties with cyan colored eyes and dark blue hair with grayish blue tips that reached her waist. This was Luna, Twilight's Aunt.

"Hello Miss Luna can you please get Twilight and the others. It's an emergency please." Said Foxy quickly as Luna nodded.

"Very well please come in while I get Twilight for you." said Luna as Foxy nodded and entered the house.

She waited for about five minutes until Twilight and the others came into the living room.

"Hey Foxy, what's the emergency that Aunt Luna told me you had to say?" asked Twilight in concern.

Foxy bit her lip, but told her nonetheless, "It's Shigure…he left town."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"He left town he ran away."

"But why?" asked Rarity as tears started streaming down her face.

"It's because of what happened last night wasn't it?" asked Twilight as Foxy nodded.

"Yes he felt guilty about what happened and thought that it was his fault. He thinks that it was best if he left." said Foxy

"Then what are we waiting for lets go find him." Said Rainbow with a determine look on her face

"But we don't know where he could have gone to." Said Foxy

"We have to try c'mon let's go." Yelled Pinkie as everyone left.

* * *

 **Ch.2 end**

 **There's Ch. 2 quite a bit longer for not updating in the past few months. What will happen now, will they find Shigure or will he be gone forever. Tune in next time.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 3 of A Better Life.**

 **Merry Christmas Eve everyone, This is my gift to you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FnaF only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Last Time on A Better Life**

" _Hey Foxy, what's the emergency that Aunt Luna told me you had to say?" asked Twilight in concern._

 _Foxy bit her lip, but told her nonetheless, "It's Shigure…he left town."_

" _WHAT?!" they all yelled._

" _He left town he ran away."_

" _But why?" asked Rarity as tears started streaming down her face._

" _It's because of what happened last night wasn't it?" asked Twilight as Foxy nodded._

" _Yes he felt guilty about what happened and thought that it was his fault. He thinks that it was best if he left." said Foxy_

" _Then what are we waiting for lets go find him." Said Rainbow with a determine look on her face_

" _But we don't know where he could have gone to." Said Foxy_

" _We have to try c'mon let's go." Yelled Pinkie as everyone left._

* * *

 **Story Start**

 **With Shigure a few hours later**

Shigure was on a hill looking over a field of sunflowers, just a few miles outside of town with his hood covering his face. He had been walking since last night and was tired and hungry as he didn't went to a store before leaving town. He was still thinking about if he did the right thing about leaving his friends and the people who were going to adopt him. He was thinking about when Freddy punched him and seeing the anger in his eyes which still scared him as the other memories came into his mind. He was trying to stop shaking as he kept trying to push the memories into the back of his mind.

Soon enough he stopped shaking and kept on staring at the sky not noticing someone behind him.

"I figured you be here." said a voice as Shigure turned and saw Mrs. Cheerilee looking at him with a small smile.

"You always knew where to find me, huh?" said Shigure giving a weak chuckle as Cheerilee sat next to him.

"Of course I do. I pretty much know about you since you always lived in the orphanage and I have to get to know everyone, besides this was one of your few places to be when you wanted to be alone." said Cheerilee with a smile.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Cheerilee started to talk.

"You know you should go back to the Fazbears. They are really worried about you Shigure."

"I know but every time I think about them, about Freddy hitting me, seeing the anger in his eyes. I keep getting those nightmares and I-I -" said Shigure as he was shaking again in which Cheerilee pulled him into a hug and started to whisper soothing words in his ear as he started crying.

"There, there. I know you're scared Shigure but they are really nice people they care about you a lot. I always call about four times a day to check up on you and they say that you are really enjoying your time and they love you. Now c'mon take that hood off, I want to see the Shigure who never backs down." As she removed his hood and saw three whisker-like marks on each cheek. She gasped a bit before touching his marks which made him blush a bit, "Wow and I thought you were cute before, now you're just so ADORABLE!" and hugged him tightly.

Shigure blushed even more at what Cheerilee said before burying his head on her shoulder. Cheerilee saw this and gave a small smile before hugging him a bit more.

Soon enough Cheerilee started leading Shigure back to the car and took Shigure to the Fazbears house. Shigure looked a bit unsure when he was at the door until he felt Mrs. Cheerilee put her hand on his shoulders. He looked back at her and saw her smile while nodding. Shigure took a deep breath before entering the house he saw everyone in the living room looking worried.

"Guys? I'm home." He whispers before everyone looks up seeing Shigure by the door. Next thing he knows he is hug from all sides he hears Freddy mutter something only to realize what he is saying.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Shigure smiles as he buries his face into Freddy's chest.

"Guys?" he whispers and hears different hum which he takes it as asking what. After a moment Shigure takes a deep breath before he says three simple words, "I love you. I love you all."

He hears them gasp before they hug him tightly and he can hardly breathe. Shigure feels his head get wet which he realizes that someone's crying, but before he could apologize Freddy says.

"And we love you too." Shigure smiles before they enjoy the afternoon with each other's company.

 **Morning -Shigure POV-**

I was walking to the school as Goldie was the one who dropped me off since Foxy and Bonnie left early due to catch up with their friends, and Freddy went to work early. As I was walking in the courtyard I heard someone call to me.

"Hey Shigure over here." I turn to see Twilight and the others before Rarity hugs me.

"Oh Shigure, Twilight told us what happened to you! I was so worried and—wait are those whisker marks?" she asks before I nodded a bit.

"Yeah I got them when Freddy hit me, and I feel to the ground where there was broken glass, and got cut." I reply thinking she was going to hate them, but I hear her squeal in joy and hugs me tighter.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK SO MUCH CUTER WITH THEM SHIGURE!" she yells before blushing as everyone looks at her before looking at me. Some of the girls were calling me cute though I think I heard a 'kawaii' but I'm not too sure and some of the guys were calling me a 'Lucky Bastard' for being hugged by Rarity.

"Okay with that out of the way. How are you feeling Shigure?" asks Twilight.

"I'm fine Twilight." I reply before I feel someone cover my eyes and a voice asks,

"Guess who?" Pinkie. I grin but I pretend to think about it.

"Uhm…. Foxy?" I ask. She laughs

"Nope."

"Applejack? Rainbow? Fluttershy?"

"Really?"

"I'm just kidding Pinkie." she laughs as I turn around and laugh with her. She gasps, I guess from my whisker marks, before touching them which makes me blush.

"Wow Rarity was right you look so cute with them like a wolf. OHH! I know we'll call you Wolfie from now on. Yeah that's perfect you are our cute and cuddly Wolfie." she says, and my face turns a deep crimson red, as she starts rubbing on them.

I hear the rest of the girls laughing before I'm pulled away from Pinkie and into Foxy as she playfully glares at her, "Actually he's my Wolfie not yours Pinkie." Pinkie pouts at that.

"So cruel Foxy." she says as they all laugh before the bell rings as we go to our classes.

I go to my first period class and took a seat before other kids start piling in.

"Alright class! Today, we'll be learning about the difference in plant cells and animal cells and their functions," the teacher begins.

 **Time Skip**

It was time for lunch and I was walking thought the courtyard looking for Foxy or Bonnie. I was getting uncomfortable seeing the looks everyone was giving me. I saw most of the girls giving me winks and smiles, which made me walk faster. I saw Foxy and the others sitting by a table and I saw Rarity talking to them while showing them a piece of fabric.

As I was getting closer I never noticed one student coming out of the tables, and accidentally moved his foot, and I tripped, sending the tray of food into the air. I heard it crash and Rarity yelling in despair.

"MY FABRIC!" she yelled as I looked up to see her covered in food.

"Rarity calm down it was just an accident." Said Twilight trying to calm her down but it didn't do any good.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! I'VE SPENT MONTHS CREATING THIS FABRIC AND NOW IT'S RUINED!" she wailed as tears were coming down her face. I felt bad and I walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry Rarity, please let me help." I said as I held out my arm to her but she swatted it away.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOUR JUST GONNA RUINED IT MORE! DON'T TALK TO ME!" she yelled before walking away.

I looked to the ground, my bangs covering my eyes, as my shoulders were shaking a little. Foxy saw me and grabs my shoulders a bit.

"Shigure?" she asks concern and worried. I didn't hear her as Rarity's voice keep ringing over my head before I heard other voices. Not wanting to be near anyone I ran.

"SHIGURE!" I hear them scream, but I was already running inside the school and up the stairs to the other floor. I keep running until I decide to enter the next door. When I enter I see that it is a music room with many instruments and a recording studio. I walk away from the door and take a seat before I start crying, _'Why do I have to fuck everything up. Just when I think my life gets better this shit happens.'_

After a while I stop crying before looking towards the piano, and notice that it was like the one at the orphanage, I walk towards it and press a few keys. I smile a bit before I sat down and started playing.

(Play Sad Piano Music – Isolation by Lucas King)

As I was playing I didn't notice a person enter the music room and saw me playing. The person was saddened as they felt what I was feeling through the music.

After I finish playing I sigh sadly before I heard clapping and turn to see a girl around my age. She has white hair with pink streaks., yellow eyes with pink mascara around them, blushes on her cheeks and pink lipstick. She was wearing a white jacket and had her hood on which had fox ears on them. She was wearing white pants and white sneakers with pink trim.

We stayed silent until I spoke, "Uhm…Hi I'm Shigure."

"Hi, I'm Roxy," she said as we were silent again until she spoke, "That was beautiful what you played earlier."

"Thanks…I guess?"

"You're welcome, I actually love piano and I felt what you played, Sadness, Isolation, Being Alone." she said in a sad tone at the end. I looked at her sadly, and walk up to her as I place my hand on her shoulders. When she looks at me I give her a warm smile in which she returns, and I saw her face getting red.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I place my hand on her forehead which makes her turn redder, "You don't have a fever, so you aren't sick." as I remove my hand and walk back to the piano and she follows and sits next to me.

"I saw what happened at lunch," she starts talking again, "But in my opinion it wasn't anyone's fault for what happened, and Rarity is like that when her outfits get ruined." I nodded before my stomach starts grumbling which makes me blush and makes her laugh.

' _She's got a nice laugh.'_ I thought before she took out a box and opened it to reveal a couple of sandwiches and a piece of cheesecake, the strawberry one, my favorite.

She then surprised me and offered me a sandwich and I took in thanks before eating it. After eating the sandwiches and the cheesecake we began to talk to get to know one another. Then the bell rang signaling lunch was other we said each other goodbye, after saying that we will meet each other again, and we left to class.

 **Later**

The bell for the end of school rings. I run outside and saw Foxy there by her truck waiting and waves at me. I run up to her and get in the truck and we drive home. We were silent for a while until Foxy asks,

"Shigure, can I ask you something?"

"Uh… yeah?" I ask.

"You know that dance at school tomorrow night?" I nod, "Well Twilight was wondering if you wanted to go with her?" I looked at her in shock not really expecting that, well I expected Rarity to do that, but Twilight.

"Why didn't she ask me?" I ask.

"Well she may be calm and collected, but there are times were she gets nervous more so than Fluttershy." she replies as I nodded.

"I-I don't know if Freddy will let me go, wait who are you going with?"

"Freddy will let you go since it's a school dance and I'm going with Rarity and the others."

"If so, then why did Twilight ask when we could have gone together as a group?"

"I don't know she said she wanted it for you to have a good time and that you would get nervous with the others, especially Rarity, for what happened today," she said as I nodded knowing that it was true, "So what do you say?"

"Well I guess that's okay." I ask as she nods and takes out her cell phone.

"Hey Twi, yeah it's me. Guess what? Shigure agreed to go to the dance with you." we both heard a joyful scream which made Foxy drop her phone and swerve the truck back and forth quickly. I pick up the phone and started hearing Twilight ranting of how I was going to have a good time before I answer.

"Twilight?" I ask as she gasps before answering.

"H-hey Shigure, how much did you hear?" she asks nervously.

"Not much since I can't hear well due to how you screamed." I say playfully being angry at her.

"I'm so sorry Shigure, I didn't mean-" before I cut her off.

"It's okay Twilight, I'm just kidding." I say before she sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness and don't worry we will only be at the dance for a little while then I'm going to take you somewhere that I think you will like." she says.

"Where?"

"Nuh uh that's going to be a surprise mister, a girls gotta keep some secrets," I can imagine her grinning when she said that, "and tell Foxy that we are having practice at my house today. Bye Shigure can't wait to see how you dance." and she hangs up.

We made it home and I entered and saw Freddy there on the living room.

"So how was school?" he asks.

"It was ok learned about cells in biology, did a painting for art, and someone ask me to go to the dance with them."

"What was that last part?" He asks me with a happy tone in his voice.

"Uhm someone asked me to the dance?" I replied confused about his tone.

He sighs before grinning while he closes his eyes, "So who asked you to the dance?"

I look towards Foxy and mouth to her 'watch this' and she nods a bit before I look back towards Freddy who just opened his eyes, "Sorry. I don't kiss and tell."

He looks at me with wide eyes before jumping off the couch, "WHAT?!" he yells which makes me and Foxy laugh so hard we are leaning against each other for support.

"I was kidding, I'm kidding." I say chuckling.

"Are you going to tell me who is it. I'm not going to kill her."

"You better not or Foxy will kill you."

"Who is it?"

"Twilight."

"Twilight?" he asks confused.

"Her names Tara but Foxy and her friends call her Twilight." I reply as he nods as Chica and Bonnie come into the living room, talking and laughing, Chica sees us and calls,

"Welcome home!" I see Freddy grin evilly at me and that makes me worry.

"Shigure here has a date to the dance!" he calls. Chica freezes and stares at me with a grin that is like the Joker and the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland combined, and that scares the hell out of me.

' _Oh Shit.'_ I thought before she leaps at me and hugs me tightly.

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! WHO IS IT?!" I blush a bit before I answer her.

"It's Twilight." she squeals in joy as she continues to squeeze me. Then lets go.

"Just don't tell Rarity," she warns me, "She'll hurt Twilight!" before my eyes widen when I heard the word hurt and I quickly go upstairs.

"I'm going to talk to Goldie!" I call out from behind me. I reach his door and gently knock.

"Come in," he calls out. I open the door and smile when he looks at me.

"Hey." I say

"Hey. Listen, I'm really sorry for what I said."

I shake my head, "You don't have to apologize." He stands up and walks over to me. I'm surprised when he hugs me tightly.

"Yes I do. I'm really sorry. I was being a jerk when I hadn't even talked to you. I'm sorry." he says in a sad tone, but I smile warmly at him and hug him back.

"Why did you say you love me?" he asks after a moment of silence. I just lay my head in his shoulder before I look up to him and answer,

"Because I do." I see him grinning a bit and places his head against mine and whispers,

"I love you too."

"Goldie?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened three years ago?" I ask as he pulls back and looks at me, "I heard that something happened but I don't know what really?"

He sits on his bed and motions for me to sit next to him and I do.

"The reason I didn't want you here was because three years ago, our parents met a boy and took him home with us. He was about 15. We treated him like family." Goldie's voice is choked as tears form in his eyes.

"We had a little sister, she was 12 at the time you're probably the same age as her, anyways we called her Balloon Girl due to her loving balloons and you would see her with them no matter what. You would have liked her, she was so cheerful and kind. Anyways they became instant friends and if one was with you then the other was near. Then one night, he tried to rape her." I gasp as I tighten my fists that they pop. I hated rape as a few of the kids at the orphanage screamed at night due to what happened to them and I was there with them calming them down, "Mom and Dad walked in on him and…he killed all three of them. For no reason. He just killed them and left, we found them the next morning after we came back from our trip." Tears are now flowing down Goldie's face. I hug him tightly, and he hugs me back.

"I'm still getting over it. But I know that you're a good kid. So I'm sorry." He whispers. I hug him more tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now I would like to ask you a question." He asks as I nod, "You said that you were abused and beaten before. Is that really true?" I start feeling a bit nervous until Foxy walks in and closes the door behind her.

"I think this is the perfect time to tell you why I've been nice to you." says Foxy before she grabs a chair and sits on it. "It was on the night you came I heard someone taking a shower and went to see who it was, but I saw your door open telling me that you were taking a shower. I saw you come out of the bathroom and I saw your scars the one that horrified me the most was the large scar on your chest. When you went to your room the door was slightly open and I took a peek and saw more scars on your back in which I recognized about four of them." I start freaking out since I didn't wanted to tell them about my scars but before I could do anything Foxy leaps at me and knocks me to the ground and starts taking off my shirt.

I try to get her off of me but it she kept holding me in place and finally got my shirt off. I see Goldie looking at me horrified at seeing my scars. I start hyperventilating at seeing my scars since they do bring the nightmares, Foxy sees this and quickly hugs me trying to calm me down, after a while I start breathing slowly. Foxy lets go of me and places her hand on my large scar and trails it which makes me flinch and blush.

"Promise me?" I tell them, after calming myself down, as they look at me confusingly, "Promise me that you won't tell Freddy or the others about this please?" which shocks them.

"Wait why?" asks Goldie.

"I don't want them to know about this only when I feel the time is right I will tell them. Please promise me you won't tell them." as Goldie nods and I turn to Foxy who hasn't answered yet.

"Foxy?"

"…Okay Shigure I won't tell anyone." I gave a small smile before hugging her.

"Thank you." I muttered as she hugs me back.

 **Time Skip**

It was the night of the dance and I was wearing a short-sleeve black button shirt and under this I wore a white-long sleeve shirt, black pants and white sneakers. I waited in the living room for Twilight as she was picking me up. I was nervous as it is the first dance I ever been in and a girl asked me to go with her. Well she didn't ask me Foxy did but it didn't matter I was still pretty nervous about it.

Chica saw me getting nervous and placed her hand on my shoulder I looked at her and she smiled warmly, "Don't worry Shigure and just have fun, remember Twilight is just as nervous as you so don't worry and have a good time alright." I nodded as I felt a bit more confident and I heard the door knock. I walked to the door and took a deep breath and opened it. When I did my eyes widen with a small blush appearing on my face.

Twilight was wearing a purple spaghetti-strap dress with black high heels. She has light purple mascara around her eyes and pink lipstick. All in all she looked really beautiful. She saw me blush and smirked a bit, "Like what you see?" she asked and giggled as I hadn't said anything and my blush getting redder and redder.

"W-wow you look beautiful." I tell her and it was her turn to blush before she grabbed my hand and we started walking to her car but right when she turned we heard a shout, "WAIT!" we turned and saw Chica with a camera on her hand.

"Don't leave yet I need pictures." said Chica before we posed as Chica took pictures. Ten minutes later we arrived to the school and we could see lights and heard music being played. We walked inside and saw everyone either dancing or talking to one another. We continued walking and saw Foxy and the others in a table talking.

We walked towards them and waved which they waved back except for Rarity as she looked away mad. I frowned before sitting next to her with Twilight on my left.

"Hey Rarity," I called to her but she just nodded and looked the other way, "You look beautiful." I tell her but she just gave an 'Hmph' and walked to the dance floor. I looked down knowing that she hates me now, the others saw this and Rainbow, Foxy, and Applejack left after her. Fluttershy just placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled when I looked at her.

"Don't worry about Rarity she's just a little mad that you didn't went with her." said Fluttershy as I nodded a bit but I still felt down. Pinkie tried to make me laugh but it didn't work as I sighed after every attempt she made.

"Come on Shigure lets go its almost time for what I wanted to show you anyway." said Twilight as we left.

 **Later**

Twilight parked near a hill just outside of town and got off, "Hurry Shigure it's almost starting." She said hurriedly as she ran up the hill. I followed her quickly and saw her sitting on a blanket, _'Where did the blanket come from?'_ I thought as she was panting a bit before checking her watch, "Good just in time to." she smiled.

"In time for what Twilight?" I asked as she gestured me to sit next to her and when I did she pointed up and right when I did a shooting star passed and soon dozens more passed. I held my breath as it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, "Wow…" I whispered Twilight saw that I was smiling and gave a smile of her own before placing her head on my shoulder. I blushed a bit before placing my head on hers. We stayed like that until the stars passed that Twilight turned to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit but before I could ask her we heard a voice call out to me.

"Shigure! What are you doing?" we pull apart to turn back and saw Freddy running up the hill.

"Freddy? What are you do-" was all I say before he grabs my arm tightly, then pulls me towards his truck.

"We're leaving. I don't ever want to see her with you again!" Freddy says angrily, dragging into the truck with me. Twilight watches us as we drive away. I look at Freddy. He's breathing deeply, and clutching the steering wheel.

"Freddy? It-"

"SHUT UP!" he yells and I flinch.

"I call Foxy's phone four times, and she doesn't answer. So I go to your school to check on you, and I find out that you snuck off doing GOD KNOWS WHAT WITH THAT GIRL!" he screams at me.

"B-But-"

"JUST SHUT UP! When we get home, you're going to go to your room and you're going to STAY THERE until I can LOOK AT YOU without wanting to KICK YOU OUT ON THE STREET!" I freeze.

"What?" I whisper. Freddy's eyes widen. He stops the truck and looks at me, guilt covering his face.

"I didn't mean that." He says quietly trying to reach to me but I move away from him.

"Just drive…" I mutter and Freddy stares.

"What did you say?" he says.

"I SAID DRIVE!" I scream harshly. He flinches. Then we hear a horn honking. I turn to see another truck, but bigger, barreling at us. Before we can do anything, it hits us head on.

 **3** **RD** **POV**

 _Beep…Beep…Beep_

Shigure was feeling tired and heavy. There was a weird smell where ever he was, it smelled like bleach or antiseptic. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was a bright white light and closed them quickly. He groan as he tried to get up but couldn't.

"He's waking up!" he heard a voice, "Guys he's awake!" the voice said again.

Shigure opened his eyes slowly and saw everything blurry but after a while he saw five people around the bed looking at him in worry.

"Shigure, how are you feeling?" Bonnie asks him.

Shigure looks at him and the others before he says three words that make them cry, "Who are you?"

* * *

 **Ch.3 end**

 **There's Ch. 3 It seems after everything good that happens something bad must happen in return. How will the Fazbears deal with Shigure losing his memory, will they be able to make him remember? Tune in next time.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 4 of A Better Life.**

 **So it has been a long time since I came back to this story and the others, I do wanna get back to them as I don't like leaving stories unfinished. I will work out a schedule later on what to work on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FnaF only my OC.**

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Last Time on A Better Life:**

 _Shigure was feeling tired and heavy. There was a weird smell where ever he was, it smelled like bleach or antiseptic. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was a bright white light and closed them quickly. He groan as he tried to get up but couldn't._

" _He's waking up!" he heard a voice, "Guys he's awake!" the voice said again._

 _Shigure opened his eyes slowly and saw everything blurry but after a while he saw five people around the bed looking at him in worry._

" _Shigure, how are you feeling?" Bonnie asks him._

 _Shigure looks at him and the others before he says three words that made them cry, "Who are you?"_

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

After Shigure was checked out of the hospital he was driving with a girl with blonde hair, Chica that was her name, she was nice but she was silent all the way to what he assumed was the house. She then took him to what she said is his room and looked at the moon and the stars on the wall.

"Does it remind you of anything?" Chica asks him.

"I don't know…is it supposed to?" Shigure asks her as she sighs, "So what happened to me?" he asked her.

"Well you were in a car accident. The man driving the other truck was drunk. You were in critical condition, you took the blunt of it because the truck was on your side," Shigure saw her tearing up, "you were in a coma for a month, you had broken four ribs in which one just scraped your heart which the doctor said you were very lucky, you also broke your leg and that should heal in another month and a half. The doctor wants you to stay in the house as long as you don't strain your leg. You also had a concussion on your head in which the doctor said that you may have gotten amnesia, but you got it if you can't remember us." Chica started gaining tears In her eyes, "But what horrified everyone were the scars you have, there are so many, no teenager, no person should ever have that many." she started crying, Shigure not knowing what to do just stayed their looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

Then all of a sudden his head started hurting as he saw a memory but it was too blurry to see right. He grabbed his head as he screamed in pain. Chica saw this and quickly ran up to him and hug him

"SHIGURE! SHIGURE! PLEASE BE OKAY SHIGURE!" she yelled as everyone else appeared in Shigure's room with Chica hugging Shigure as he held his head in pain.

"Chica what happened?" said Freddy in worry.

"I don't know I told him about what happened to him then all of a sudden he screamed holding his head." she said crying before she felt Shigure stop moving and looked to see him sleeping. She then placed him on his bed with her next to him stroking his hair.

 **-Two Weeks Later -Shigure POV-**

It has been two weeks since I had woken from my coma and the people I lived with tried everything to get me to remember, with Chica trying to bake a cake with me but I couldn't do anything since I can't move much. The boy with purple hair, who I found out his name is Bonnie, tried using a drawing he said I made for him but that didn't work. Another girl with red hair named Foxy tried using her bass and gotten me to play but I didn't like it, she also tried to get me to play with a leaf but I don't see how you can make music with a leaf. Then her friends came to see if I remembered them.

The one with purple hair and blue streaks, who is named Kim, creeped me out as she hugged me saying that she wasn't mad at me over and over again.

Then there was that girl with pink 'poofy' hair named Diane she said that she was trying to make me laugh but I didn't find it funny covering yourself in flour and she was too loud when she talked.

Then there was Andrea, who also had pink hair but it was straight and lighter than Diane's, but she talked too quietly and I couldn't hear her very well.

There was Ashley, a bit of a tomboy if you asked me with her rainbow colored hair, really rainbow? But she was okay the normal one of the group if I had to guess.

There was Jacklyn, she looked normal, but she talked with that weird accent on her voice, probably has a cold or something.

Last was Tara, who also creeped me out saying that it was her fault that I was this way, I just looked at her before my head started to hurt again and I saw many white streaks at night before seeing a blurry person next to me and all I could see were violet eyes.

"Shigure are you okay?" I heard Chica calling to me and I nodded.

"I-I think so I believe I got a memory or something?" I reply as I hear them gasp.

"What was the memory darling?" said Kim.

"I don't know I saw that it was night and I saw many white streaks in the sky and that there was a person next to me but they were blurry and all I saw were violet eyes." I said with my eyes closed trying to bring the memory back before I opened them and saw everyone looking to Tara for an answer.

"I took him to see the meteor shower to cheer him up after Rarity left him during the dance, he was sad thinking that you hated him." She said

"Wait whose Rarity?" I interupted.

"Kim is Rarity, it's her nickname like mine is Twilight Sparkle." said Tara.

"And mine is Pinkie Pie." I turn to Diane as she said that.

"Mines Fluttershy." whispered Andrea but I turned to Tara.

"Hers is Fluttershy." she said as I nodded.

"And mines Rainbow Dash." said Ashley proudly.

"And mines Applejack." said Jacklyn.

"O…kay." I said as they looked at me sadly before they talked to me some more to get me to remember.

 **A Month Later -3** **rd** **POV-**

Shigure was walking towards the school with a cane on hand; it has been a month and half since the accident that he still can't remember anything that happened before, only nightmares of him being beaten and tortured, which made the others worried and Chica had to sleep next to him. He walked inside the school and saw everyone look at him, he saw some girls looking at him with tears in her eyes and some guys looking at him in shock.

Shigure confused about their expressions just walked past them and to what Foxy told him was the courtyard. When he got there, he sat by a tree and watch everyone interacts with one another, though he did notice some kids talking amongst themselves while looking at him. Suddenly he heard his name being called and looked to see a white-haired girl with yellow eyes smiling towards him before she sat next to him and started talking to him.

"Shigure, where have you been I haven't seen you since the night of the dance. What happened?" said the girl as Shigure gave her a confused look.

"Um…I'm sorry but do I know you?" asked Shigure before seeing the shocked look on the girls face.

"It's Roxy, Shigure, we met at the music room where I listened to you playing the piano and we had lunch together." said the girl known as Roxy.

Shigure looked at her confusingly before his head started hurting and got vivid images of a cheesecake and a song playing. Roxy saw Shigure grabbing his head while looking to be in pain and grew worried before Shigure stopped holding his head and looked at Roxy again.

"I'm sorry but I was in an accident and I can't remember much." said Shigure as Roxy gave a downcast look before she brightened up.

"It's okay, we can introduce ourselves again. My name is Roxy Vulpes nice to meet you." said Roxy as she stretched her hand towards Shigure who looked at her for a bit before smiling.

"Nice to meet you Roxy. My name is Shigure Fazbear." as he grabbed her hand and they both shook while smiling.

The bell suddenly rang as both Shigure and Roxy looked at one another before everyone left to class.

 **-Later-**

Shigure was in his room going over his homework before he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He replied before hearing the door open and seeing Chica coming in with a smile.

"Hey Shigure, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party one of Freddy's co-workers are throwing for their kid." she asked as Shigure shrugged his shoulders.

"Who's all going?" he asked

"Me, Bonnie, Foxy, and you if you come. Freddy's working late again and Goldie doesn't feel like going out." Chica replied as Shigure nodded.

"Sure I don't mind though can you help me with my homework." as Chica nodded.

 **-The Party-**

"So how do you like the party?" asked Bonnie as he was with Shigure for a bit.

"I have no clue, do I like parties?" Shigure ask as he tilted his head to the side.

"You do, I remember Pinkie throwing you one awhile back." Replied Bonnie as Shigure just nodded.

"Shigure!" came the yell of Roxy as she walked up to Shigure and hugged him.

"Oh hey Roxy, how are you?" Shigure said as he hugged Roxy back.

"I'm good, I didn't think you would be coming to my cousin's birthday party."

"Well Chica told me about it and wanted me to come." Shrugged Shigure before Bonnie made his presence known.

"So who's your girlfriend Shigure?" Bonnie teased causing Roxy to blush slightly and Shigure looked at him with a confused 'what?' look on his face.

"Shut it Bon-Bon." said Foxy as she bumped her elbow on his side causing him to flinch.

"Oh you have to meet my cousin Springette." Replied Roxy, getting over her embarrassment, as she drags Shigure to the girl that was Springette and Shigure couldn't help but blush seeing her.

She was a very attractive teen about his age with luscious red hair that reaches her waist and golden-yellow eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress and white sandals. She was sitting by the table sipping on her drink before she looked towards Roxy and Shigure as they walked up to her.

"Hey Springette, this is my friend Shigure."

"Oh so you're the guy that she can't stop talking about. She didn't mention on how cute you were or that she is practically hogging you all to herself." Springette said with a smirk as she also crossed her arms under her breasts to push them up more. She smirked more at the reaction she wanted with Shigure blushing and looking towards the side.

"Springette, leave Shigure alone! You're making him uncomfortable." Roxy said with a small glare directed at the now named Springette.

"Fine I'll leave your boyfriend alone." Springette giggled once again.

Roxy for a lack of words was stunned.

"He's not my boyfriend Springette! _'At least not yet'._ " Roxy thought at the end, blushing slightly at her cousin's teasing nature.

* * *

 **Ch.4 end**

 **There's Ch. 4. How will things play out for Shigure now? How will meeting Springette affect him? Will Roxy say anything about it? Tune in next time.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 5 of A Better Life.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FnaF only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

' _Hello_ ' –Thinking

* * *

 **Last Time on A Better Life:**

" _Hey Springette, this is my friend Shigure."_

 _"Oh so you're the guy that she can't stop talking about. She didn't mention on how cute you were or that she is practically hogging you all to herself." Springette said with a smirk as she also crossed her arms under her breasts to push them up more. She smirked more at the reaction she wanted with Shigure blushing and looking towards the side._

 _"Springette, leave Shigure alone! You're making him uncomfortable." Roxy said with a small glare directed at the now named Springette._

 _"Fine I'll leave your boyfriend alone." Springette giggled once again._

 _Roxy for a lack of words was stunned._

 _"He's not my boyfriend Springette!_ _'At least not yet'._ _" Roxy thought at the end, blushing slightly at her cousin's teasing nature._

* * *

 **-Story Start-**

* * *

 **-Shigure POV-**

"So you want me to go where?" I asked Chica.

"Camping Shigure, Me, Foxy Bonnie and the others want to go this week for the spring break." Chica replied as she placed a backpack on my bed to get a few clothes for the trip.

"Are Freddy and Goldie staying?" I asked her again as she nodded.

 **-Hour Later-**

"I spy something…blue."

"The sky?"

"Nope."

"The River?"

"Nope."

"Rarity's poor eye shadow?"

"Excuse me, my makeup is flawless!"

"Nope."

"Okay I give what is it?"

"The icing on this cupcake."

I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard Diane say the answer as I gazed out to the fields as we passed by them. It has been about three hours on the road that Diane decided to play 'I Spy' to pass the time, while I was humming a small song that seemed to be in my head.

"So are we there yet?" asked Bonnie as he looked at Foxy who was driving.

"Just another hour calm down Bon-Bon, either way we have Dash and Applejack at the spot so we aren't in any hurry." said Foxy.

After another hour we finally arrived to the location where we were gonna stay for the weekend, anyways when we got to there and I saw Ashley and the others waiting for us.

I saw a big guy with orange hair and green eyes, he was wearing a red button-up short sleeve shirt, blue denim pants and brown boots. He was on a grill making food while whistling.

"Hey guys!" I heard Ashley call out to us waving which we all waved back.

When we reached them Jacklyn grabbed the big guy by the arm and dragged him towards us.

"Hey Shigure this here is ma Big Brother, McIntosh, but we call him Big Mac for short." said Jacklyn as I nodded before looking towards the guy.

"Hello." I said to him as he nods. "So you're Jacklyn's big brother?"

"Eyup." He says.

"Do you work at the farm as well?"

"Eyup."

"You're a man with a few words huh?"

"Eyup."

"…"

"…"

"Wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

"Sweet! Oh by the way something's burning."

"Shit!" he says as he runs back to the grill before getting hit in the back of the head by Jacklyn.

"Dammit Big Mac, Ah don't want Applebloom and her friends listenin' when you curse."

"Applebloom?" I ask as Jacklyn looks towards me and smiles.

"She's ma little sister, her actual name is Blossom but we call her Applebloom." I nodded before hearing a child-like voice calling out to Jacklyn.

"Applejack is the food ready yet, I'm hungry." I turn to the voice and see a little girl around 8 years old with fair skin has red hair styled in a ponytail, just like Jacklyn's, and orange eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress with yellow sandals. She has a giant pink bow on her hair which makes her look cute.

"The food's almost ready Applebloom just wait a bit more. Why don't ya introduce yourself to Foxy's new brother Shigure?" said Jacklyn as Blossom looked towards me with a big smile.

"Howdy, I'm Applebloom nice to meet ya!"

"Hello." I said back before looking around as I hummed a song which made Applebloom gasp.

"How do you know that song?" Applebloom asks me as I turn towards her.

"What song?"

"The one you're humming too. Scootaloo always hums to that song every time, she said that some guy at the orphanage always sings to the kids a song every time they get nightmares." She says before my head starts hurting again but soon it goes away, "You alright?"

"Yeah just a bit of a headache don't worry but whose Scootaloo?" I ask her, as the name Scootaloo sounds very familiar, before I see two more children run towards us.

The first one has fair skin with purple hair and pink streaks that curl at the ends, she has a red band on her hair, and has light green eyes. She was wearing a pink and white stripe shirt and over this she has a dark pink sleeveless shirt with pockets in the front. She is wearing a yellow skirt that reaches her knees and long dark pink shoes with yellow straps.

The last one has tan skin with short grayish purple hair that spikes a bit, and has purple eyes. She is wearing a black short sleeve jacket, that reaches her elbows, and under this a light blue shirt, green cargo pants and black skater shoes. But what got my attention was the bandana she was wearing on her arm, it was a white cloth with a purple crescent moon on it.

I saw her looking at me with wide eyes before she tackled me to the ground crying.

"It's you. It's really you I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again." I hear the girl crying as I wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you. I had an accident which made me lose my memories. I'm sorry." I tell her as she gasps before she cries harder.

I see the rest of the girls come up to use with confused expressions on their faces.

"Applebloom why is Scootaloo crying on Shigure on the ground?" asks Tara before Ashley comes up and sees Scootaloo hugging me as her eyes widened.

"Scootaloo you mean to tell me that the guy that helped you in the orphanage was Shigure this entire time?!" Ashley asks as Scootaloo nods.

"Yeah, Shigure was like a big brother to me. He helped me through a lot of times at the orphanage. When I was feeling alone in the beginning he was the first one to talk to me. When I was sad he was the one to make me laugh. Every time I get sick he was the one to make me better. When I get nightmares he would always be there by my side letting me know that he was here." said Scootaloo as she hugged me tighter.

 **-Later-**

"So how is the leg feeling, Shigure?" I heard Chica ask me as we were by the river filling up our canteens for hiking later on.

"It's okay it doesn't hurt anymore and I can walk better without the cane." I reply to her.

When we return to the group, we find them all standing around the middle of the campsite, with five tents set up.

"What are you guys doing?" Tara asked while taking a spot between Andrea and Diane in the circle formation they and Jacklyn seem to have going on.

"Trying to decide what our plans are for this afternoon." Jacklyn answers. "But right now we decided who is bunking with who."

"Me, Fluttershy and Pinkie will be sleeping in one tent, while Foxy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash will be in another. Bonnie and Big Mac will be together while Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are in another." Explained Jacklyn to the others.

"So that means Shigure, Twilight and I will be sharing a tent?" asked Chica as the others paused in thought before nodding.

"Then you must have some ideas for activities, right?" Tara asked as we sit in the small circle.

Jacklyn scratches the back of her head cheekily, "Well, I don't know, we could go canoeing, maybe play some games…"

"I wouldn't mind going for a swim!" Chica exclaims excitedly. Her proclamation is met with agreements amongst everybody.

"What about swimsuits?" Bonnie asks.

For a moment the mood dampens until Chica clicks her tongue, "You think I don't prepare for these kinds of things," She shakes her head in an unimpressed way as she pulls swimsuits out of her bag.

"That's great and all, but what about the guys?" Bonnie asks.

"Boxers are like swim shorts, right?" Foxy says without concern for the boys.

"As much as bras and panties are for girls," Bonnie responds with a roll of his eyes. "But I guess it could work."

"What's the matter, Bon-Bon?" Big Mac asks teasingly, swinging an arm around the purple-haired boy. "Is it because you wear briefs?"

Bonnie smirks, "Nah, I'm just shy around you."

"Babe," Mac responds lightheartedly, "at this point in our relationship, I really hoped you would have been comfortable around me."

The two continue to gush over each other while the rest of girls groan as if this happened regularly before they went to their tents to change. I went behind some trees and changed into my swimsuit that Chica brought me, which was white shorts with black markings on the left side, I still left my shirt on due to the scars.

Tara covers her eyes from the sun and peers out into the water, stating, "It's kind of weird to think we'll be drinking the water we bathe in later."

That comment is met with grimaces as we all give this idea a second thought. However, Bonnie shrugs and jumps right in, exclaiming in delight as he plummets into the water. His dive causes us to all be splashed, causing the girls to protest while it encourages Big Mac to follow suit. He dives in after Bonnie, creating laughter between the two. I see Chica turn to the rest of us and exclaim, "Let's not let them have all the fun!" With that, she and Foxy jump in. I shrug as I jump in as well and feel the water engulf me and then lift my body back to the surface. I gasp as I rise, letting the air fill my lungs. My hair feels heavy as it sticks to my body.

The girls have made their way down cautiously and are now making their way towards us. Suddenly, I feel two arms wrap themselves around my waist. As it lifts me into the air I shriek out, "Stop!"

But it's too late, I'm plunged head first into the water. Immediately after, the arms let go and instead help me back up. I cough and blow water out of my nose. Turning around, I see that the culprit is Foxy, with Bonnie as the accomplice.

"Oh, you are so dead," I threaten, splashing her with all of my might. Bonnie laughs, but I turn to him and do the same, "Don't think you're getting away with it either. Now, Diane!"

I had seen Diane preparing herself to dive in. Now, after the stunt they pulled, I knew Diane and I would be on the same page. I duck out of the way as Foxy and Bonnie stare in surprise and confusion as Diane plants her feet on the ground before taking a jump into the water. The shadow covers the two and I can tell they are saying their farewells. Diane creates a gigantic splash upon contact with the water. It causes Foxy and Bonnie to split in opposite directions and go down under the water. A moment later, their heads pop out and they splutter water out of their mouths.

I laugh in revenge. The girls join me as we make our way towards Diane to high-five her. I decide to check on Foxy and lightly hit her back, making it easier for her to cough up the water. When she's done, she glares at me so I stick out my tongue. "Karma sucks, doesn't it?"

Foxy laughs and pulls me towards her in a hug, I roll my eyes while leaning against her shoulder, "You know it's on right. Prepare yourself Lil' Brother, you're going down." She said as she pulled me back.

I splash water in her face and say, "Bring it on." I say smiling as we laugh.

We return to the larger group. Foxy winks at me and I roll my eyes, deciding to go for a relaxingly slow swim across the lake. Andrea joins me and we swim in silence for a while. I flip onto my back and do back strokes, allowing the sun to heat my face.

When I stop for a moment I look towards the others and shake my head in amusement, seeing Kim on Ashley's shoulders and Tara on Jacklyn's as the two girls try to knock the other down. Ashley makes a dirty move and kicks Jacklyn in the shin. Jacklyn glares at Ashely and pushes her back by placing her foot on Ashley's stomach and kicked, causing Ashley to fall off balance and Tara to shove Kim off. Tara and Jacklyn cheer while Kim growls and hits Ashley's shoulder in frustration at their loss.

 **-Later-**

Later that night we began to share stories far after the sun had gone down. Every now and then, one of us stifles a yawn. Tara nearly falls asleep with her head on Kim's shoulder. The fashionista yawns and announces, "I think we should go to bed. I'm beat."

There are slow head nods as we each drag our feet to our designated tents.

After a while of having my eyes shut, I try different positions to get comfortable. I scrunch my eyes in annoyance, regardless, I stubbornly try to force myself to sleep. I try counting sheep, I try blanking my mind and relaxing my whole body, but nothing works. After a while, I give up. I stare at the top of the tent, listening to the soft breathing from Chica and Tara.

As quietly as I possibly can, I shimmy out of my sleeping bag and tiptoe my way out of the tent. I slowly zip the tent shut on my way out. Turning around towards the fire, I see Foxy sitting with her back towards me. I hug myself to keep myself warm as I approach the ginger. Her elbows are rested on her knees as she stares directly at the fire. She must have heard me approaching, because she wasn't surprised when I ask her in a whisper, "What are you doing up?"

Her face had seemed like a statue as she stared in the fire so intensely, but when I ask her the question, she whispers back, "I can't fall asleep."

"Same," I reply, sitting next to her. We sit in a comfortable silence, watching the fire crackle.

* * *

 **Ch.5 end**

 **There's Ch. 5. Not much progress this chapter just that Scootaloo knows Shigure.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


End file.
